Aesthetics of a Sage: Responsibility of the Strongest
by Stone Shield
Summary: Just a small intro piece I wanted to try...and actually had the time to turn out. Short bit, meant mainly as a starting foundation.


Aesthetics of a Sage: Responsibility of the Strongest

AN/ This is meant to be nothing more than a intro kind of thing. I'd wondered for the longest time why no-one had ever tried a Naruto x Aesthetica fic, until recently, considering how much Akatsuki is kind of a blend between Jiraiya and Naruto, if not simply a somewhat older, more experienced Naruto. I've had the idea for...forever, but wrote this over like a half-hour span at the computer. That said, I do still write my stories, but work keeps me busy, and when I plan to do writing over my days off...the next thing I know that time off is over and it's back to work. So...trying.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero

Normal Speech  
 **Demonic/Pissed Off Speech**  
 _Thoughts_...or _Flashback_

Staring tiredly down at his handiwork…the demon lord laid out on his back, coughing, dying…he sighed in resignation. Gods, but he hated his life sometimes. Being a hero tended to suck. Benign over, he grabbed the man by the back collar of his armor and pulled, dragging him a few feet over to a nearby pillar that had remained mostly unscathed from their fight. Sitting the dying man upright against the stone surface, he plopped down heavily next to him.

He'd killed the man. He'd at least be civil and keep him company until he died.

Coughing raggedly, Darius sent his opponent a weak, grateful nod. "Thank you. That is…better."

"Best I can do," the blonde offered. Reaching down to his hip, he pulled off a battered gourd. Jerking out the cork, he took a long pull of the contents. It burned his throat like nothing else, but it took his mind off of this dirty business, and reminded him a little of home. Releasing a deep breath, he passed the gourd over to the soon-to-be late demon king.

Bewildered by the gesture, the dying man chuckled, rather painfully, at it before weakly taking the gourd for himself. "Thank you."

"Fire Toad Sake from Mount Myoboku, back from my realm," he explained.

Lowering the vessel, the king, let his head rest against the cool surface of the pillar. Even now, he could feel his lifeforce fading. He would not last more than an hour, if that. "It is quite good, young man," he praised casually.

"Figure we both deserve a drink right now," the blonde scoffed. "Your dying, and I killed you. No matter how you look at it, we're both fucked."

Darius stared back at him in disbelief before laughing raspily. "Oh, indeed. Indeed," and took a last mouthful of sake before returning the jug to its owner.

"I never even wanted to come to this world," the teen groaned. "I had to deal with shit like this the first time around. This new life was supposed to be quiet."

Darius remained silent, listening. The young man had shown to be more than adept in the field of battle. Beyond his years. " _I don't often show this. If people knew how strong I really was… But, think of this as recognition of your own strength, old man._ " A strange choice of words. Words that he'd begun to piece together, at least enough to get a read on the warrior.

"You made some shit calls, old man, but…I am kinda sorry it had to end like this."

Now Darius snorted, "There was no other way it could have ended, boy."

"Well, pardon me for never accepting that kind of mindset," the blonde shot back casually.

Darius respected the young man. He was quite naïve, to be true…but powerful, in more than enough ways that mattered. Their fight had been an even match-up until he had grown bored and unleashed his true level of strength…but the boy had not disappointed, revealing his own hidden power. Power that the demon king had never imagined.

All in all, strength that might yet serve a purpose.

"Earlier, you…spoke of your world," he breathed heavily around his wounds. "The one that you originally come from… Do a curious man a favor, speak of it more."

"…Sure, old man." So, he spent a good five to ten more minutes giving him the rundown of the world of his origin. Eventually though, both could feel just how short time had become. Not only was his life ebbing…but more stuff was starting to fall down around the burning castle.

Funnily enough, they'd managed to ignore it for a while now without it falling on them. And it was at this time that both could sense the approach of a third from far across the room.

"The other lands will accept my death, the destruction of this castle…ignorant of the entire truth. Will you keep your word?"

"…Yeah. I promise, old man. She'll be safe with me. And I never break a promise." Coughing, a young woman stepped into sight, arms covering her face against the fire and falling debris.

Blinking away the soot and smoke, her vision automatically fell onto the familiar shape…of her father.

"I promise, old man," the blonde murmured lowly, pushing himself upright before giving the two their space for as long as Darius had left. Far as he was concerned, he'd done more than enough damage here.

He'd learned about the necessity of some deeds, that some fights you just couldn't avoid. And that, more often than not, in high-powered fights, you flirted with death…even by accident. But, as an orphan…he couldn't help but hate himself right then, for taking a father away from his child. Thoughts that echoed around in his head as he felt the girl's pain, her loss, over the short distance.


End file.
